Distractions
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Niles and Daphne try to spend some quality time together, but something keeps interrupting them. Set somewhere in season 9. One-shot.


**A/N: **I got this idea from a tweet, but as I started writing I realized this site no longer allowed anything explicit (which is just… *sigh*) so this is actually a rather harmless version of what I actually meant to write (because I don't know how explicit explicit is). Now on to the story before the A/N gets longer than the actual thing.

* * *

They had been planning this for weeks; a nice, short vacation to relax and forget their daily chores. But Niles couldn't have known that the weather would upset his carefully laid out plan. Their booked Bed & Breakfast had suffered severe water damage and they wouldn't be able to go. Daphne had suggested looking for another place, but it was Friday afternoon and Niles had given up hope. He locked his office and went home feeling depressed. Logically, he knew this wasn't his fault. Still, he blamed himself. He should have booked another hotel just in case. Daphne had been so disappointed when he told her. Now he was just depressed. The relentless sun mocked him and there was nothing he wished more for than to go home, close the drapes and wallow in his misery.

"Daphne?" Niles called as he finally entered his apartment. But there was only silence; since they weren't going away, Daphne had probably decided to stay longer with his father. Lonely and depressed, Niles sat down on the fainting couch. The weekend was effectively ruined. He couldn't have said how long he just sat there lost in his own thoughts. The door eventually clicked and just the sight of Daphne put the smallest of smiles on his face. She was the only person in the whole world who could always cheer him up. Without fail, without much of an effort. And she knew him way too well already, because her own smile died on her lips when she saw him. She went to sit beside him and took his hand.

"Oh Niles. It's not so bad. Just think of all the money we're saving."

"Money is not a problem." Niles grumbled.

"I bet we can have a nice weekend right here at home." She told him suggestively, but he didn't even catch her meaning. At first.

"It could have been so beautiful, Daphne." He sighed without even noticing that she was undoing his tie.

"It will be beautiful." Daphne whispered into his ear. Her breath caused him to shiver. Finally he directed his attention to her and the kisses she was trailing along his neck.

"Oh." He squeaked when he realized what exactly she was doing. Forgotten was the water damage, the planned trip and their hotel room. Lately, they hadn't had much time together – something Niles had wanted to remedy as well over the weekend. Maybe Daphne was right; they could have a wonderful weekend right here in their apartment. The thought of 'their' apartment still gave him chills.

"You're distracted." Daphne moved her lips from his neck and captured his mouth; she knew it would get his attention. Her tongue lazily played with his while her hands untied his shirt. Once she had ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. Only to spend the next hour with a very perturbed Niles. No matter what she had tried, he had seemed far away. Afterwards he had admitted that he couldn't make love while surrounded by a mess. So she always made sure to do this slowly – and right. Her passion for him was sometimes to strong that she could hardly slow her hands. But she knew it was worth it.

"I'm not." Niles told her and finally his hands joined the party. Although she had never told him, Daphne loved his hands. He had the hands of a piano player – and he knew how to use them. While at first it had seemed weird to her that he used almost as many care products as she did, she had come to enjoy it. His hands were so soft. She gently moaned into his mouth as his warm hands gently touched her ribcage and wandered up and up and up.

Daphne tried to reply, to keep up with their playful banter, but she was already too far gone. The shirt was finally unbuttoned and she removed it together with his jacket. In one swift motion Niles freed her of her t-shirt as well. The situation was heating up as more and more articles of clothing landed next to them. Just for a second Niles wondered if he should just sweep Daphne up and carry her into their bedroom. _Their_ bedroom! But it wasn't the first time the fainting couch served as a comfortable substitute – and he could no longer move or think coherently. Then suddenly something was wrong. A noise. A distraction.

"What's that?" Niles asked. His face was buried against Daphne's neck and her hands were on his back. They almost drowned out that weird noise. But only almost.

"Hm, don't care." Daphne told him and tried to reach between them, but she had lost Niles. In every possible way.

"It's your bloody phone." She sighed angrily and held it up. The phone rang silently and persistently. To his surprise, she didn't give it to him. She just held it up. It seemed to be some sort of twisted game and he wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Maybe it's important?"

"This is important." Daphne let the phone drop and straddled Niles. No more playing games, no more slowness. No matter how often they made love, Niles would never get used to the feeling of being inside of her. Sometimes it still felt like he was merely dreaming. At any moment he could be waking up. So far he hadn't. And so he enjoyed every moment, every movement he shared with her.

In their joined passion, they almost didn't notice it. When Daphne moaned, Niles thought it was because of him. It took him a moment to realize that it was happening again: the phone was ringing!

"Ignore it." Daphne sighed breathlessly. She didn't stop moving and she made him forget, she made him fall. At least for a moment, because the phone wouldn't stop.

"I-I can't," Niles told her and it sounded painful," It could be… could be…" To silence him, Daphne started kissing him again. She grinned against him as he surrendered to her. The ringing stopped and finally they were alone again. And Daphne knew he was close. Only a few more moments, a few more thrusts – and then the awful noise was back.

Daphne couldn't take it anymore. Carefully, she entangled herself from Niles who made a sound like a strangled squirrel. Naked she took the phone from where she'd dropped it, took a deep breath and answered it.

"Niles?" Of course, she thought. She gritted her teeth; Frasier and Niles just couldn't spend two hours without talking to each other!

"It's Daphne."

"Oh… where is Niles? I'm afraid I have terrible news." Immediately Daphne felt guilty for cursing the man who was, after all, still her boss. And even more importantly part of her family.

"What happened?" Suddenly Niles was behind her. His body was sweaty and he gave off so much heat. She felt a tingle in her stomach and she tried hard to ignore it. Niles gently took the phone away from her.

"Is it dad?" He asked, still breathless. His body hadn't recovered yet – and he was painfully aware of it.

"What? No, Niles, I don't know how to tell you this, but – the 1985 Chambolle Musigny Burgundy," Frasier sighed dramatically, "it's gone, Niles. We didn't get it."

"No!" Niles cried out. Daphne covered her mouth with her hands. Had something happened to Martin? It had been her who didn't want to answer the phone. Tears threatened to fall; she felt so foolish. She put a hand on Niles' arm and she wasn't sure he even noticed.

"We'll be right over, we need to – think about an alternative." With a sigh, Niles hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Daphne yelled.

"Oh, Daphne. Frasier and I had the chance to get this very particular wine and –"

"Wine? He said it was terrible news!"

"But it is! We need to go over to his apartment and think of something else. We wanted to serve it at the party next week. I don't know how to –"

"You're not going anywhere until we're finished." Daphne said and led him back to the fainting couch. She was glad to see that at least his body agreed with her.

"But-" She turned off the phone and grinned at him.

"No more distractions." Daphne whispered before their bodies joined again. Luckily, Niles didn't have any objections.

**END**


End file.
